


Carte Blanche

by MistressKat



Category: Firefly
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, I'm-not-needy-I'm-snarky-fuck-you Jayne, Kneeling, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, mostly-morally-upstanding-but-not-a-fucking-saint Mal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: “You good at anything else besides spreading your legs?” Mal asked. It was mostly rhetorical. He hadn’t missed the way Jayne had noticed, and probably memorised, the ship’s layout on the walk over, clocking every exit and dead end, his eyes scanning everyone for weapons. Mal would bet a hefty sum that if asked, Jayne could give a damn good tactical assessment of his ship and crew.The man was fighter. Mal had plenty of fights to go around.





	Carte Blanche

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dishonestdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dishonestdreams/gifts).



> For dishonestdreams' prompt = first line of the fic.

“Did you really just give me carte blanche to do anything I want? Do you have the faintest idea how far that goes?”  
  
Badger snorted. “ _Carte blanche?_ Would’na guessed you even knew such fancy words as that.”  
  
Mal crossed his arms. “I’m equally surprised you understood their meaning, yet here we are.”  
  
“Only cos you’re dithering over a gift. You could be balls deep in him already if you stopped flapping your mouth.”  
  
The object of their conversation stood by the wall, one foot propped against it, knee bent and hips thrust forward in a way that prominently displayed the man’s… assets.  
  
And, well, Mal had to admit they were mighty fine. It was no reason to accept though.  
  
Badger threw his arms in the air in frustration, and then, quicker than Mal thought the little weasel could move, he pulled out a knife and pressed it against the man’s crotch.

“How’s this? Either you take this piece of meat off my hands or he’s gonna get himself gelded. I don’t need a workhorse to get it up, and he’s a bit too mouthy and stubborn to give me much of a profit at the whorehouse.”  
  
The man didn’t move but his nonchalance had changed to what Mal recognised as violence, barely held back. Perhaps he would have use for that, after all.  
  
“ _Fine_ ,” he bit out. Motioning the man to follow him, he walked out of Badger’s office.

  
  
*** 

  
“What’s your name?”  
  
They were back on Serenity. Badger’s non-negotiable bonus had followed Mal to his quarters, walking past Kaylee’s giggles and Zoe’s raised eyebrows without a twitch to his placid expression.  
  
“Jayne,” came the answer.  
  
Mal nodded, breathed in and out slowly, and considered his options. “You good at anything else besides spreading your legs?” he asked. It was mostly rhetorical. Mal hadn’t missed the way Jayne had noticed, and probably memorised, the ship’s layout on the walk over, clocking every exit and dead end, his eyes scanning everyone for weapons. Mal would bet a hefty sum that if asked, Jayne could give a damn good tactical assessment of his ship and crew.  
  
The man was fighter. Mal had plenty of fights to go around.  
  
“Well…” Jayne drawled. “I am ever so good at that though.” Then he widened his stance as if in illustration, blatantly loosening every line of his muscled body.  
  
Mal gave him a onceover as clinical as he could manage. “ _Jayne_ ,” he growled in warning, letting his impatience leak through.  
  
“Aww, if you’re gonna be like that…” Jayne rolled his eyes but straightened his stance to something that wasn’t quite as much an invitation. “I reckon I’m good in a tight spot. Can handle a gun. Of _any size_.” The accompanying leer gave the words a double meaning and Mal resisted the urge to laugh.  
  
“I’ll make you a deal, Jayne,” he said instead. “I could use someone who knows where to point a weapon, or punch his way out if the situation calls for it.”  
  
Jayne narrowed his eyes. “You trying to tell me you don’t already have that? Because, begging your pardon, but I reckon both you and the tall lady who was giving me a stink eye would both do some damage given the right motivation.”  
  
Mal grinned. A little mean, a little triumphant. He so liked being right. “Then don’t give us the motivation,” he said, crowding closer until Jayne was forced to look up at him. Turned out he liked that too, maybe more than was wise. “I mean I could use someone whose sole role is to focus on that and nothing else. Me and Zoe… we’re often busy with other stuff. Ain’t good to multitask in tricky situations.”  
  
Jayne regarded him silently for a second or two before nodding. “Right you are. And… What would you like in return?”  
  
Mal blinked, backing off a bit. “What d’you mean?” He frowned. “You get full board and share of the profits, I get someone to watch my back. That’s the deal.”  
  
For the first time during their short but eventful acquaintance genuine surprise flashed over Jayne’s face. “Don’t sound like such a great deal for you,” he said. “Waste of a gift and all that…”  
  
Holding Mal’s gaze in his own, Jayne slid to his knees in a move that was clearly practiced, if not terribly smooth. There was nothing smooth about Jayne.  
  
Mal inhaled sharply. “This ain’t something I ask of my crew,” he said, taking a careful step back.  
  
Jayne followed, shuffling forward on his knees. “You know what?” he asked, grinning widely. “I believe ya.” He got closer still, broad palms settling on Mal’s thighs. “You ain’t asking though. I’m offering.”  
  
His thick fingers were making quick work of Mal’s breeches, skating over bare skin before Mal had a chance to come up with a reply.  
  
“Come on, Captain,” Jayne said, his breath ghosting over the open vee of Mal’s trousers. “Ain’t fair to leave a man indebted to you, without allowing him the opportunity to make good.”  
  
“You don’t have to,” Mal said, but his hand was already cupping the back of Jayne’s head, pulling him forward until that smart mouth of his was wrapping itself around Mal’s cock, tight and hot and perfect.  
  
Jayne _was_ good at this, and there was no reason for Mal to be surprised about that and yet somehow he still was. He bit off a moan, hips stuttering as Jayne took him deep, and then deeper still, throat opening up to the intrusion easily and even though the man’s eyes were watering, he made no attempt to pull off.  
  
‘Carte blanche’ flashed through Mal’s mind, and the connotations of that, what it said about Jayne’s experience and limits, or lack of them, made something dark rise within him. It was a feeling both possessive and protective, and Mal’s grip in Jayne’s hair tightened to bruising.  
  
Jayne scraped this teeth over Mal’s dick, perhaps in retaliation, perhaps in reward, it didn’t matter, because the sensation made Mal tip over the edge, spilling down Jayne’s throat embarrassingly fast.  
  
“Well,” Jayne said, after Mal had regained his wits enough to open his eyes again. “Seems like you needed that.” The man was still on his knees, licking his lips like he’d actually enjoyed himself. And perhaps he had at that, Mal thought, eyeing the prominent bulge between Jayne’s spread legs.  
  
For the second time that day, Mal considered the choices before him. Then he picked the one he wanted, even though it _definitely_ wasn’t the smartest one. Oh well, weren’t the first time he done that. Probably not the last either.  
  
“You might be right about that,” he agreed. “But like you, I’m loathe to leave things uneven, as it were.” With that he pushed one of his boots between Jayne’s legs, pressing down hard enough to make the man jerk like electrocuted, his mouth falling open into a helpless moan, lips still wet with Mal’s come.  
  
“But let’s talk about what _you_ need, Jayne, other than a job and a roof over your head that is.”  
  
Maybe this deal of theirs could be profitable in more than one way after all. Might even be enjoyable, filling in the blanks together.


End file.
